Maldita alimaña blanca
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Cuando eres el hombre más popular del colegio, lo que menos espera es tener celos de esa cosa. ¿O no? DMHG
1. Versus

Una enorme disculpa, por el retraso de Men's Club. Pero, por el momento estará detenida; necesito la información y aún no la tengo. Y para serles sincera, prefiero esperarme y subir un capítulo que me guste, para continuar con entusiasmo la historia. Lo siento, sin embargo tomen como consuelo lo siguiente.

Disclaimer: Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de JK Rowling, por lo que, lo único que puedo hacer es pasar el rato.

Muy bien hagamos un par de suposiciones extrañas, la primera que los premios anuales comparten una torre, y la segunda que los animales piensan. **OJO, **con esto, las letras cursivas representan los pensamientos de un personaje muy particular. Aclarando esto, por favor espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ**

**Maldita alimaña blanca**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

**Θ Θ Θ**

Capítulo 1

**Versus**

**Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ**

—_Se siente tan bien – se acurruco- tal vez debería de contarles como fue que termine en este preciso lugar y momento de mi vida. No, creo que lo mejor es quedarme así para siempre_

—¡Basta!. Quédate quieto o te vas –le dijo-

—_De acuerdo, respira hondo y tranquilízate – se mueve- nadie es capaz de vencerme, como dicen quien ríe al último ríe mejor_

—No te muevas. ¡Vamos cálmate! –sonríe- eso es esto te gusta ¿cierto?. Buen chico –risas- si, a mi también me gusta

**Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ**

Pequeños murmullos de las chicas, miradas curiosas y algunas lujuriosas. Era lo que recibía cuando caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, así es señoras y señores, estamos hablando del mismo perfecto individuo: Draco Malfoy. Un chico rubio, de ojos grises, alto, bien formado y ni que decir de la impresionante fortuna que arrastra literalmente detrás de él. En pocas palabras el hombre más codiciado.

Como era lo usual y por ser el premio anual y prefecto debía realizar las rondas por los pasillos del lugar donde estudiaba. Le gustaba sobre todo reprender a cualquier incauto y si este pertenecía a Gryffindor, lo disfrutaba en sobre manera.

Pasaba ya de las once de la noche, el pasillo que recorría estaba ya vacío, por supuesto, la mayoría debía de estar sobre su cama, entrando al maravilloso mundo de Morfeo. Gruño con algo de molestia, estaba cansado. La clase de transformaciones, del día de hoy fue bastante pesada, gracias a las estupideces de Goyle. La jefa su casa rival, les dejo una investigación exhaustiva, y compleja sobre las características de las transformaciones de humanos en animales; con ilustraciones y ejemplos de ello. Sin contar, con las indagaciones de pociones e historia de la magia respectivamente.

—Contraseña por favor –le exigieron-

Miro la pintura de Andre Majaret, antiguo celador del colegio, cuyo principal logro fue la captura de un ser peligroso y temido hacia unos quinientos años. Su aspecto era similar al vigilante actual Marcus Flitch. Su cabello era largo y sucio, ojos saltones y amarillentos, piel descuidada, manos largas y maltratadas y ni que decir de los andrajos que usaba por ropa que llevaba. Era la mejor forma en la cual él podría describirlo.

— ¡Merlín!. ¿Acaso todo celador tiene el mismo destino? –pensó con sorna e ironía-

— ¡Contraseña señor! o no podrá ingresar –bufo con molestia-

Draco cruzo los brazos con aire de superioridad, ninguna vieja pintura y en especial la de un vigilante la hablaría con ese tono de voz. Sobre todo si en el cuadro el hombre retratado cargaba un par de sacos con estiércol de dragón.

— "Parvulus bestia" –musito-

Inmediatamente, el retrato giro hacia un lado, revelando una puerta. La cual Draco tomo agradecido y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Camino, con cansancio hacia uno de los sillones de la torre que compartía. La chimenea estaba encendida, sinónimo de que algún elfo debió estar presente, en algún momento de la noche. Sonrió, como le gustaba llamarlos especialmente en presencia de ella, para hacerla rabiar y crispar sus labios como una niña pequeña. Adoraba ese pequeño gesto de su parte.

Se coloco en una mesa cercana al fuego, se quito la capa, la cual arrojo con descuido al suelo, desanudo su corbata; para finalmente abrir los primeros dos botones de su camisa blanca y arremangar las mangas. Poco después, comenzó con su redacción de transformaciones para el día de mañana, debido a que estuvo muy ocupado no tuvo tiempo de terminarla en el transcurso de la semana. Después de algunos minutos, escucho algunos murmullos, provenientes de la puerta.

—Tranquilo o me vas a tirar –dijo-

Alzo una de sus cejas con curiosidad, hasta donde él comprendía el único ser vivo además de ella era él y por lo visto sus palabras no iban encaminadas para entablar una amena conversación con él. La miro caminar hacia el sofá negro, en el centro de la sala y colocar una gran cantidad de libros de pociones en el.

—Aún, no terminas tus deberes Granger –la miro- creí que alguien tan responsable, metódico e inteligente –lo dice con lentitud- habría terminado ya su trabajo de pociones –chasca su lengua juguetonamente- ¡oh Merlín! nos ampare, el mundo pronto acabara –se levanto- debo dejar mis posesiones mas valiosas y donar mi dinero a los pobres elfos

Hermione rodó sus ojos, mientras hacía una mueca de enfado, hacia el rubio interlocutor frente a ella. El cual para su desgracia esa noche se veía sumamente atractivo, bajo las llamas de la chimenea; movió ligeramente su cabeza tratando de apartar ese extraño pensamiento. ¿Desde cuando le parecía atractivo?.

—Para tu información, lo termine desde el viernes pasado –tomo aire- pero averigüe más cosas que puedo agregar sobre las propiedades curativas de la sangre de dragón –coge un libro- las cuales son de mucha ayuda en el tratamiento de algunas extrañas enfermedades degenerativas en las criaturas mágicas –lo hojeaba- estoy segura de que el profesor Snape, apreciara mi investigación –cerro el texto de un solo movimiento- además tengo algo de tiempo libre –suspiro- en ocasiones no se que hacer con el

Iba a decirle algo sarcástico sobre su tiempo libre, cuando escucho un chillido. Y lo que vio fue la más horrenda criatura sobre la faz de la tierra, aún más que las bestias del guardabosque. Si, su más grande némesis hacia acto de presencia y en su territorio.

—¡Oh mira! –sonrió ella de forma maliciosa- te presento a mi nueva mascota, su nombre es Arnott, no es adorable. Mi madre me lo envió esta tarde, un lindo hurón –acaricio al animal-

—Estúpido –murmuro-

Ella lo mira con curiosidad y esboza una enorme sonrisa. Misma que Draco disfruto enormemente, aunque no quiso admitirlo. Sobre todo por la magnifica visión que tenía frente a él. Se veía ligeramente cansada luego de haber llegado con la enorme enciclopedia que tomo prestada de la biblioteca. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un sencillo y delicado moño francés, del cual en ese momento, algunos mechones de su cabellera le caían sensualmente perfilando su rostro. Y algo que a su parecer era la mejor adquisición del año, fue una par de gafas pequeñas que le daban un toque endemoniadamente atractivo a su perfil.

Detiene sus pensamientos en el acto, él, contemplando y admirando a Hermione Granger.

—Esto esta mal –exclamo- muy mal –murmuro- ¡Merlín que me esta pasando! –camino hacia la mesa-

—Eh… Malfoy… ¿estás bien? –lo mira- ¿y que esta mal? – coloca al animal sobre la pila de libros-

Tratando de sonar lo más Malfoy posible, llena de aire sus pulmones y…

—¡ESO! –señala a la bestia blanca-

La cual en este momento se recuesta placidamente sobre el último libro, dándole la espalda a un chico rubio, lo cual lo hizo crispar con rabia. Claramente la bestia lo ignoraba y sin ninguna dificultad. Hermione volteo con curiosidad hacia donde el dedo de él señalaba y esbozo una sonrisa enorme, la misma que tienen los niños pequeños cuando reciben un obsequio nuevo.

—¡Diablos!. ¿Es que no puede sonreír de otra forma? –pensó Draco-

Verla haciendo eso, era para él una tortura. Sobre todo porque podría hacer algo de lo cual bien podría arrepentirse.

—Ya te lo había dicho, es mi nueva mascota –cruzo los brazos- ya que algo extraño le paso a Crookshanks –se puso pensativa y suspiro –decidí llevarlo con un cuidador de criaturas mágicas, para ayudarlo. Así que por el momento mi madre me envió a una nueva mascota en su ausencia –acaricio al animal- para que no me sienta sola

Por un breve momento creyó que ella lo miraba de forma inquisidora. Desde que compartían la torre por ser ambos premios anuales, se puso como meta ser el amo y señor del lugar, pero obviamente con Granger ahí sería algo muy difícil. Así que decidió al final, deshacerse de ellos lentamente. Tuvo éxito con el gato, sin embargo, para su desgracia las cosas comenzaban a ponerse en una situación muy difícil, en especial por sus nuevos y extraños descubrimientos.

—¡Espera un momento! desde cuando debo darte cualquier explicación sobre mi vida – se puso tensa-

Draco sonrío complacido por verla hablando y discutiendo consigo misma. Tanto que ella no se percato de que abandono la habitación sin llevarse sus libros y su nueva mascota. Volteo brevemente hacia la pila de libros y observo al animal mirarlo; para este momento estaba completamente erguido y viéndolo fijamente; como si comprendiese todo lo que sucedió hacia tan solo unos instantes. Incluso mejor que los actores.

—Vaya, vaya –camino hacia el sofá- parece que ahora solo estamos tu y yo aquí –movió su cabeza de forma negativa- me temo que tendrás que marcharte antes de lo que te imaginas ¿sabes? –se sentó en otro sillón- aquí solo hay lugar para un hombre –rió- bueno entre comillas –cruzo los brazos- no hay espacio para nadie más

—_Si, en eso tienes razón_

—Además, no me gusta compartir y creo que tal vez no sería tan mala idea que Granger y yo pasemos tiempo juntos –se retiro hacia su habitación-

—_Igualmente –lo miro marcharse- a mi tampoco me gusta compartir –observo de forma divertida la investigación de Draco-_

Una gran idea se formo en esta pequeña criatura, tal vez al final quien tendría que marcharse de la torre sería alguien más.

* * *

**Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ**

Realmente extraño, pero bueno.

**Feliz año**


	2. Una charla interesante

De acuerdo lamento la excesiva demora, pero sin más aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Espero sus comentarios.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, así que no obtengo nada más que sus opiniones al hacer esto. Le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ**

**Maldita alimaña blanca**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

**Θ Θ Θ**

Capítulo 2

**Una charla interesante**

**Θ Θ Θ **

"_Todos los animales son iguales, pero algunos son más iguales que otros"._

_George Orwell_

**Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ**

* * *

―Un premio anual es sinónimo de prontitud y ejemplo a sus congéneres. Debe así mismo estar por sobre las reglas y los estatutos escolares, siendo de esta forma lo más alto dentro del círculo estudiantil en nuestro honorable colegio

Eran las palabras escuchadas por un joven estudiante bastante presuntuoso. El cual estaba sentado frente a una nada jovial mujer. Sus labios le temblaban ligeramente mientras citaba sus palabras con una inusual calma, misma que comenzaba a molestarlo internamente. Todo esto a razón de la espantosa tarea que llevo a su clase de transformaciones, algo que sin lugar a duda lo sorprendió más a él que a ella misma.

―Señor Malfoy –entrelazo sus largos dedos, por sobre su escritorio- espero que sea consciente de que una falta como la que usted cometió debe tener su respectiva consecuencia –movió su nariz- así como la responsabilidad por su espantoso acto –sentencio- por lo que se decidió ya su castigo, he hablado antes ya con su jefe de casa –señalo al hombre junto a él- tendrá que realizar ciertas tareas que con ayuda de alguien muy especial se le han impuesto, espero no tener ninguna objeción de su parte

Draco Malfoy volteó horrorizado hacia su jefe de casa. Un hombre de mirada impasible y cabellera grasa, quien solo se giro hacia la ventana mientras carraspeaba un par de murmullos incoherentes para el rubio. Finalmente opto por levantarse de la silla contigua al blondo, luego de la larga letanía Gryffindoriana para salir por la puerta del despacho, sin siquiera mirar una sola vez a su pupilo, mientras lo dejaba solo con la vieja leona.

La mujer acomodo sus gafas y tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta, antes de volver a dirigirle algunas palabras al chico impávido frente a ella.

―Bien –él la mira con recelo- en vista de que el profesor Snape no ha presentado ninguna objeción, cosa misma que me hubiese importado un comino –le aclaro duramente- me temo señor Malfoy –se levanto- que su ofensa y en especial por ser premio anual y estudiante del último año –suspiro- es bastante considerado, entonces…

**Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ**

Habían demasiados murmullos por todo el pasillo, chicos hablando de quidditch, otros más sobre los deberes impuestos por algunos profesores, mientras que algunos más quejándose los unos de los otros. Pero nosotros dirigiremos nuestra atención a un par de suntuosas mujeres, que hablaban con efusividad en la escalinata próxima al gran comedor de Hogwarts.

―No me lo creo –dice anonadada- ¿es verdad Luna?

Le comentaba a viva voz una extrañada pelirroja a su inconfundible amiga rubia de ojos azules, la cual en ese momento usaba una par de arcillos con formas de bellotas las cuales cambiaban sus colores castaños de forma intermitente. Un pequeño y sencillo hechizo aprendido en la clase de encantamientos, algo que al parecer Luna Lovegood logro controlar rápidamente. Esta acción suya genero muchas risitas molestas del resto del cuerpo estudiantil.

―Pues es lo que dice el rumor –miraba las puertas del comedor- comentan que realmente McGonagall estaba fuera de sus casillas- volvió su atención a su compañera- tanto que ni el mismo Snape se atrevió a contradecirla

―¿Bromeas? –se recargo contra la pared- ni siquiera él se opuso, entonces debería verse peor que una fiera o …

No pudo decir nada más, ya que fue interrumpida de una forma muy poco ortodoxa.

―¿O tal vez a snorkack de asta arrugada? –dijo animada- o una criatura mágica aún no descubierta –la miro alegre- olvídalo –movió su mano derecha- haré mi propia investigación al respecto

Ginny no supo que decir ante esas palabras.

―Lo menciono un tal Cover de cuarto año que lo había escuchado de un chico llamado Orla de Hufflepuff de primero que estaba perdido que sin darse cuenta llego al aula de transformaciones de un par de chicos de Slytherin, me parece –dudo-

Hablo rápidamente y sin detenerse un poco. Ahora Ginny Weasly, estaba confundida, dejo salir un suspiro pesado y algo escueto antes de mencionar palabras.

―No se si fiarme a creer lo que me estás diciendo –dijo seriamente- estamos haciendo vagas suposiciones en base a rumores que escuchaste por otros

Luna continuaba mirando las puertas de roble, se giro rápidamente y le hablo.

―¿Acaso importa? –la miro picaramente-hablamos de un Malfoy –le aclaro- de alguien que no es muy popular entre nosotros

―¡No es eso!–se defendió- es solo que…

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, ya que Luna se levanto rápidamente y casi choca contra algunos estudiantes de primer año, tan solo para alcanzar a un joven de ojos verdes. Alzo sus cejas con extrañeza. Y más por el hecho de que Harry parecía muy divertido por sus singulares aretes, algo que el resto del comité educativo parecía matarlos de risa, algo tan disparatado que solo a Luna Lovegood se le podría ocurrir realizar. Observo como él le sonreía ampliamente para luego cabecearle de forma afirmativa y con alegría, al mismo tiempo que ella le esbozaba una tímida sonrisa, para finalmente entrar al gran comedor. Olvidándose completamente de ella. A los pocos segundos de que se quedo solo llego Ron quien lo empujo bruscamente, para luego reír por la broma del segundo y entrar como compinches a ingerir sus sagrados alimentos.

―Este es un mundo de locos –dijo en voz alta y se levanto de las escaleras-

―¿Por qué lo dices?

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró al pensar que tal vez lo que ella pensaba no era lo correcto. Luego miro lo que su amiga cargaba entre sus brazos.

―¡Es adorable! -musito- ¿puedo cargarlo?

La miro como una niña pequeña y luego olvido por completo a Luna y Harry. Arnott estaba muy tranquilo en las extremidades superiores de la pelirroja, la cual le hacía pequeños mimos.

―Hermione es… -la mira soñadoramente- ¡Merlín! ni siquiera se como explicártelo

Ambas se ríen.

―¿Por cierto que sabes sobre tu vecino? –comenta esperanzadamente- ya sabes eso de que McGonagall le ha puesto un gran castigo

―¡Oh! –se alegra en sobremanera- hablas del rumor del señor "yo soy el que manda aquí"

Pequeñas sonrisitas infantiles por parte de ambas.

―Tengo entendido de que debe pasar el resto del año escolar, específicamente en los días de visita a Homesdale en la tienda de Madame Lauret

―¡Merlín! ni siquiera un Malfoy se merece algo así

Hermione le hace señas para que se acerque un poco más, ya que algunas estudiantes comenzaban a prestarles algo de atención, debido a que la castaña compartía la torre con el rubio. Y como era de esperarse ella debía tener las noticias más frescas del momento.

―La expulsión era su segunda opción –dijo sin miramientos-

―¡Oye espera!. Ahora que lo analizo un poco –rodó sus ojos ante su propia observación- ¿cómo es que sabes eso? O ¿a quién se lo escuchaste decir?

Tomo a su mascota de los brazos de su amiga. Lo miro de forma divertida antes de hablarse a su interesada amiga pelirroja.

―Pues veras…

**Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ**

"Hace dos horas"

Estaba agazapada en el sofá cercano a la chimenea de la torre. Un par de elfos hacia media hora le trajeron un poco de té helado para ayudarla a refrescarse por las altas temperaturas de la primavera de ese año; al principio se negó rotundamente, pero luego de una larga insistencia de los primeros y el calor termino cediendo, aclarándoles que luego los recompensaría amablemente.

Tomo un sorbo de tu bebida de menta, mientras acariciaba distraídamente a su pequeña y blanca mascota a la vez que miraba las nubes pasar por el gran ventanal de la torre. Aunque no lo admitiera estaba feliz por el próximo descanso, ya que la carga escolar fue extenuante aún para ella. Y a eso le debía sumar el hecho de ser Prefecta y Premio Anual por lo que su tiempo se reducía enormemente.

No traía puesta su capa por lo que solo estaba usando su uniforme escolar, mismo que para ese momento estaba ligeramente arrugado y colgando descuidadamente por sobre su cuerpo. Cuando un gran azote en al puerta principal la saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que se enderezara rápidamente por la dureza de las acciones repentinas.

―¡TÚ! –exclamo fríamente- ¡por tú maldita culpa, no es así!. ¿Cómo es posible que un ser como tú fuese capaz de hacerme lo que me hiciste?. ¡A un Malfoy! –comenzaba a incrementar su tono de voz a la vez de su peligrosidad- ¡a mí, que durante siete años me esforcé en mantener mi historial lo más limpio posible para que al salir de esta pocilga obtener un buen puesto en el Ministerio de Magia! –se quito su capa pero para poder hacerlo tuvo ciertas dificultades penosas- ¡no es posible! –se reía macabramente- !jamás imagine posible que algún día alguien se atrevería a dejarme como un idiota frente a un profesor, y en especial con la vieja leona!–desanudo su corbata.- Debo admitir que por primera vez me enfrento a un individuo con una grado alto de inteligencia, y que además vale la pena –arremango su camisa-

Cuando el rubio se callo un momento y ella recupero un poco el control de la situación contraataco. Nadie la insulta jamás de esa forma y en especial ese tipo arrogante. Se levanto del sofá.

―¡MALFOY! –lo señalo fieramente- ¿quién te has creído para hablarme y tratarme de esa forma?

Arnott ya estaba en el suelo de la antesala de la torre. Camino con gracia y elegancia a la vez para subir a la mesa de roble de la habitación y poder contemplar mejor la venidera situación. Paseo sus ojos por los dos adolescentes, antes de rascar sus orejas con una de sus patas. Por su parte Draco tenía ciertas dificultades emocionales para no saltarle encima y asesinarlo. No lo creyó prudente, al menos por ahora.

―Disculpa Granger –siseo- pero no estoy hablando contigo –cruzo sus brazos con cierto aire de superioridad- ahora si no tienes nada más importante que decir ¿podrías callarte unos minutos?. Gracias

Dijo al no escucharla decir nada más. Ella por su parte se exalto ante sus palabras.

―¿Qué? –sacudió su cabeza con fuerza- espera un minuto –lo miro fijamente- soy la única persona en esta habitación con la que puedes discutir y de pronto…

Fue interrumpida de la forma más inusual que jamás pudo haber concebido, ni siquiera en sus pesadillas más enfermas sobre el platinado.

―Hablo de esa pelusa blanca –la señalo con rabia- tu no eres mi problema a menos que intervengas en nuestra disputa –la miro brevemente para luego volver su atención al hurón- y si no disculpas tenemos asuntos que tratar, como los caballeros que somos –sonrió maliciosamente-

Su cuerpo entero se tenso, su boca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba completamente seca. Ahora si nadie le podía negar que Draco Malfoy estaba completamente loco, bueno, de hecho siempre ella lo pensó, pero a decir verdad en esos momentos quizás necesitaba una rápida atención en el área especial de San Mugo.

―¿Qué dices en tu defensa alimaña?

Su voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

―Malfoy –dijo suavemente- en primera es un hurón y en segunda… -el la miraba- en segunda…, tu estas enfermo

Le espeto duramente. ¿Cómo podría el aseverar que Arnott le respondería sus ofensas? claro esta y más con el hecho de que su mascota no comprendía nada o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

―Tu no comprendes Granger –la observo- esa ¡maldita alimaña blanca fue la responsable de mis castigo! y te juro por Merlín y toda la línea pura de la sangre de mis honorables ancestros que pagarás muy cara esa ofensa –centro su atención el animal- lo juro por el apellido Malfoy –coloco su mano izquierda sobre su pecho-

Ahora era el hurón quien miraba divertido toda la escena frente a sus ojos. Ambos se miraban detenidamente uno al otro examinándose cuidadosamente, analizando a su rival…

―Bien –dijo satisfecho- parece que has aceptado el reto de caballeros- carraspeó- espero que de ahora en adelante manejes cierto decoro en tus acciones

Camino hacia la mesa, se paro junto al hurón y sin importarle o preguntarle siquiera tomo el resto del vaso de Hermione así como el contenido completo de la jarra. Estuvo a punto de reclámenle, pero debido a sus inusuales acciones considero el hecho y por primera vez no dijo nada. Ahora no sabia de lo que él era capaz de hacer, trago saliva.

―Malfoy –susurro delicadamente-

Sin embargo voz no fue escuchada.

―Perfecto a partir de este momento ha comenzado el segundo round y créeme –sonrió peligrosamente- mi peludo amigo que lamentaras el día que te metiste conmigo –coloco el vaso en la mesa- ¡oh si! lloraras incluso por haber nacido, ya que por tu culpa tuve que elegir a Madame Lauret por sobre la expulsión

Se giro y comenzó a subir la escalinata que conducía a su habitación en la torre, para entrar en su alcoba. Mientras murmuraba lo que para ella eran incoherencias, hasta que finalmente lo perdió de vista cuando cerró la puerta.

**Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ**

―Salí inmediatamente de la torre y desde entonces he vagado un rato.

Un espectral silencio entre ellas.

―Draco Malfoy discutió con Arnott ¿bromeas? –estaba anonadada-

Ambas miraban al pequeño hurón que para ese momento se había quedado dormido en lo brazos de su dueña. Se veía tan inocente.

―Sabes –capto su atención- si yo fuera tú pondría un gran hechizo a la puerta de tu alcoba por si se le ocurre atacarlo o en el peor de los casos hacerte algo a ti –dijo divertida-

―¡Ginny!

Le reclamo vivazmente.

―Vamos si le dijo esas cosas a tu mascota y eso estando –pensó un poco- en sus cabales que te hacer imaginar que no se le puede ocurrir hacerte sino esta en los mismos

―No quiero ni pensarlo mejor vamos a cenar.

**Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ **

―Señor Malfoy, es hora de cerrar la biblioteca

Le hablo la mujer de forma fría, lo cual lo hizo sospechar de que ya estaba enterado del incidente en transformaciones, suspiro resignado más bien a estas alturas ¿quien no sabría?.

―Deme un minuto más…, por favor

Sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho al pronunciar esas dos últimas palabras. La bibliotecaria no creyó estar escuchado correctamente, así que lo único que hizo fue dirigirse a otro estante y marcharse de ahí.

―Aquí esta –se alegro- finalmente lo tengo entre mis manos

Camino con aire decidido hacia la puerta, iba airoso, encantado y seguro que nada podría hacerlo sentir mal, cuando…

―Firme su salida

Regreso un par de pasos y le firmo un pase para la salida del mismo. Era algo extraño para ella, él lo miraba de forma embelesada, pero al leer el título de la obra no le parecía tan importante.

―_Quien ríe al último_, _ríe mejor – dijeron al mismo tiempo_

**Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ**

* * *

Uff, finalmente. Explicación rápida de la tardanza si les interesa. Lo escribí en año nuevo, en la casa de mi familia en la costa así que ahí olvide la libreta, primero me iba a espera hasta regresar otra vez en año nuevo, pero incluso para mí eso es mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto hay un leve aumento de capítulos.

También la próxima semana sin falta actualizo Men's Club.



_Capítulo 6_

_Novia fugitiva_

_Intento arrebatarle el frasco, pero Hermione se lo impidió al empujarla con su única mano libre haciendo que cayera sobre la cama. Trato de levantarse, sin embargo la castaña la observo sin miramientos y dándole a entender que esa era su decisión y que por lo tanto debía respetarla._

―_Lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás Luna –se explico- solo espero que al final de todo este circo las cosas salgan bien –la miro melancólicamente- tanto para ti como para mí_

_Bebió todo de un solo sorbo, Luna solo contemplo la escena con cierta bravura por la tontería de su amiga. Todo se les salía de sus manos._

**Nos vemos pronto**




	3. Y el ganador es

Disclaimer: Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de JK Rowling.

Y luego de un largo periodo…

**NOTA:** palabras en cursiva, pensamientos del animal

* * *

**ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ**

**Maldita alimaña blanca**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

**ΘΘΘ**

Capítulo 3

**Y el ganador es...**

**ΘΘΘ**

"_En la batalla se conoce al soldado; pero en la victoria se conoce al caballero"_

_-Anónimo-_

**ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ**

* * *

Regreso molesto a la torre de Premios Anuales, y lanzo un pequeño hechizo a la puerta principal. Además de cansado e iracundo, sin embargo lo más notorio era el desagradable olor; cortesía de los "pequeños animales" de Madame Lauret. A los cuales tuvo que cuidar en ese espantoso lugar. Tembló involuntariamente, al recordar el sombrío sitio a donde había sido enviado como parte de su castigo, por la fiera leona.

Cuando se presento en la tienda, esta por fuera parecía una simple y destartalada casucha de dos pisos, casi al borde de caerse; peor quizás que la de los Weasley. Daba la impresión de que con una fuerte ráfaga esta cedería a la gravedad. Mal pintada y la cual desprendía un desagradable aroma a huevo rancio. El primer piso estaba tenuemente iluminado y lleno en su totalidad de criaturas mágicas; por otra parte el segundo piso era propiamente la residencia de la anciana, además de que en ella estaba una pequeña biblioteca personal. Todo a su desagrado, dedicado a los inquilinos del piso anterior.

Suspiro cansadamente, esa horripilante mujer lo había hecho trabajar, cual si fuese un elfo doméstico. Fue obligado cruelmente so pena de expulsión del colegio, de limpiar las jaulas de las aves, gatos y demás. Sin olvidar claro esta, de alimentar a las bestias del local.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, cuando esbozo una sádica sonrisa, la cual le ilumino angelicalmente su rostro. Puesto que mientas pasaba por ese infierno se le ocurrió la mejor manera de ganar su contienda. Pero primero lo primero…, un baño.

**ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ**

Hermione se encontraba en su alcoba, disfrutando de algunos dulces que había adquirido recientemente. Los ruidos en el exterior la hicieron ser consiente de que ya no era más la reina de la torre, su compañero de residencia hacia acto de presencia. Consulto su reloj y se percato de que ya casi eran las ocho, parpadeo perpleja, por su tiempo invertido en su tarea de transformaciones. Bostezo y se estiro, se quedo así algunos instantes, responsado perezosamente en el sofá. Para luego levantarse y observar a la pequeña criatura encrespada blanca que dormía plácidamente en su cama; le sonrió con dulzura, al ver al tierno animal.

―Debes ser realmente extraordinario Arnott, para hacer rabiar a Malfoy de esa manera –río un poco- te traeré algo de la cena –se coloco su capa- si quieres salir rascas la puerta

Salió y miro hacia el frente. Escuchaba ruidos provenientes del interior, un pequeño grito y luego nada.

―¿Qué será? –medito- bien, no importa. Mejor me voy a cenar

**ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ**

Draco escuchaba detrás de su puerta, pacientemente a que Hermione se retirase de la torre. A los pocos minutos, escucho la puerta principal cerrarse, espero unos instantes más, a fin que no volviese por nada del mundo.

―Bien, bien –sonrisa malvada- hora de la venganza

Él se acerco a la puerta de ella y antes de abrirla se detuvo. Saco su varita y murmuro algunas palabras, estaba más que seguro que la puerta o en su defecto la habitación tendría algún hechizo repelente o cualquier cosa similar. Entro y la dejo abierta, por lo visto los hechizos funcionaban para impedir la entrada. La bestia blanca lo miraba con desdén o eso podía asegurarlo el blondo. Camino y se coloco en el asiento que instantes antes Hermione ocupo, para luego aparecer una pequeña bandeja con fresas en su interior. Le hizo al animal una mueca con su mano, para que tomase una. El hurón se acerco y olió las frutas; más sin embargo, no tomo ninguna, desconfiaba del hombre frente a el.

―Vamos, hagamos las paces tu ganas –lo miro- la verdad que con el día de hoy tuve bastante –se sincero- no tengo la más mínima intención de volver a pasar por lo de hoy. ¿Vale? –se acomodo en el asiento- así que seamos amigos

El hurón se irguió y rasco su cara. ¿Acaso creía que era imbécil?. Solo por ser un animal.

―No las he envenado –le informo- no caería en algo tan bajo –suspiro- al menos no para deshacerme de ti –pensó-

Aún había suspicacia, por parte del animal. Draco esbozo una sonrisa fuera de lo común, se levanto y tomo una fresa cubierta de "azúcar blanca". La única de entre todas las frutillas.

―Mira

Se la comió y nada sucedió. Arnott se acerco un poco al platón y volvió a oler su contenido, su pequeño y sagaz instinto le decía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo en la habitación.

Y lo comprobó cuando el hombre rubio se empequeñecía e iba adquiriendo pelo alrededor de su cuerpo; hasta que finalmente adquirió una apariencia muy similar a la suya. Con la única diferencia del color de sus ojos. Inmediatamente Arnott tomo una actitud de ataque, pero a su sorpresa el recién hurón salió por la puerta de la mujer y corrió escaleras abajo. Rumbo a la entrada principal.

Inmediatamente Arnott lo persiguió, cuando salió la portilla de Hermione se cerró en el acto. Posiblemente debido a ciertos hechizos. La reciente bestia rasco con presteza la puerta, la cual al sentirlo se abrió dejándolo salir, antes de que esta se cerrase por completo Arnott logro escabullirse también.

Los pasillos en general estaban vacios, debido a que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes cenaban plácidamente. La persecución duró algunos minutos. Escaleras, pasillos, trampillas y conexiones pequeñas eran el laberinto recorrido por ambos animales. Finalmente Draco se percato de que el viejo celador hacia una inspección previa por el piso inferior. Con la mayor rapidez que su reciente cuerpo le suministraba, bajo las escaleras y se detuvo frente al hombre y su gata; se miraron los tres unos instantes. Para luego correr por donde había llegado.

De un gran y olímpico salto ingreso a una de las armaduras vacías y ahí se quedo en silencio. A los pocos instantes Arnott le dio alcance, miraba el recipiente con recelo y gruñía, rascaba desde abajo, por la cobardía del varón.

―Ja –grito eufórico- esta estrictamente prohibido que los animales de los estudiantes paseen por los pasillos –carraspeo- sin sus amos –miro a su gata- vamos Señora Norris

Vocifero a su gata. La cual con presteza saltó sobre el hurón imposibilitándole la huida. Filch se acerco y como "por arte de magia" saco un gran bolso y metió al hurón dentro. Arnott se movía de un lado a otro, en un vano intento de escape, pero, al final de cuentas todo era en vano.

―Excelente Señora Norris –acarició a su gata- una gran forma de comenzar la noche –alzo la bolsa como si fuese un trofeo- ahora a sacar esto del castillo y a prepararnos para una maravillosa noche

La gata maulló.

―Esto es de Granger –zarandeo la bolsa- así que lo devolveré a su casa –comenzó a caminar- enviémoslo en una caja pequeña sin muchos hoyos para que respire –sonrió con malicia- ya quiero ver la expresión de esa estudiante cuando se entere

Unos minutos después, por el desolado pasillo se escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente de la estrepitosa caída de la armadura. El hurón blanco miro hacia ambos lados del corredor con precaución, y al no ver a nadie comenzó a correr. Tomo el camino que lo llevaría una vez más a su torre. Se quedo ahí esperando a que le abriesen. Cerca de una hora después escucho algunos pasos, temió por un instante que se tratase del vigilante, pero luego lo reconsidero. Ya que en esos momentos aún debería de estarse deleitando por el envió de la caja con los padres de su compañera.

―¿Arnott?

Y hablando de ella. Ahí la vio parada frente a él, mucho más grande. Se acerco y lo tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos y luego suspiro. Observo que en una de sus manos tenía una servilleta con algo en su interior.

―¡Cielos! –suspiro aliviada- ¡gracias a Merlín que no te fuiste por ahí! –miro hacia los pasillos – si Filch te hubiese visto no habría podido hacer nada

-Contraseña

― Parvulus bestia

Entraron al recinto y todo estaba a oscuras. Seguramente el rubio ya estaría dormido. Camino hacia sus aposentos y se detuvo en su puerta, miro hacia atrás y luego entro a su habitación. También todo estaba sombrío, deposito con delicadeza al hurón sobre la mesa, dejo su habitación a oscuras; tan solo la dejo iluminada tenuemente por la luna. Se acerco a la mesa y miró extrañada el gran tazón de fresas, dejo por su parte el trozo de carne que trajo, y se sentó en su sofá.

―¿Pero?...

El hurón se irguió cauteloso.

―Quizás fue Dobby

Hermione recordó que le había dado permiso al elfo de traerle algunas frutas de vez en cuando a su mascota; lo cual él le había agradecido enormemente. Soltó su cabello, tomo al hurón; lo colocó sobre su pecho, para luego comenzar a mimarlo.

―Mira, Arnott –lo observo con seriedad- se que es divertido molestar a Malfoy, pero –suspiro- es algo molesto el verlo pelear contigo –se rió- ¿quién iba a decir que sería vencido por un hurón?

La bestia se acerco y le hizo un mimo en su nariz, como si le correspondiese.

**ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ**

_**A medio día…**_

―Sr Malfoy –carraspeó la anciana- es hora de preparar los alimentos ¿esta listo?

A los ojos de Draco, esa mujer tenía la apariencia de un enorme buitre viejo, vestido de negro; la cual desprendía un extraño y raro aroma que no supo distinguir ni mucho menos nombrar.

―Si –apretó sus puños- señora

―Muéstrese alegre, que le hago un favor a una vieja amiga

Le dio un coscorrón.

―Ahora preste atención –dijo mientras caminaba ayudada de su bastón- primero hay que alimentar a los gatos, luego a…

―Disculpe ¿qué comen los hurones?

La anciana lo miro algo curiosa, por el tipo de cuestionamiento que le daba en ese instante.

―¿Piensa adquirir uno? –miro hacia sus animales- aquí hay varios de los cuales podría elegir uno

La interrumpió.

―Solo tengo curiosidad –tosió- verá –la miro- tengo una amiga que tiene uno y me gustaría hacerle un regalo

Expreso de una forma tan angelical, que la mujer le creyó todo.

―Los hurones necesitan, una dieta alta en proteínas que consista principalmente en productos animales –expreso cual si fuese un diccionario, Draco no comprendió sus palabras y la mujer renegó- carne para que me entiendas –suspiro- pero tienen cierta manía por las cosas dulces, aunque no es muy recomendable –lo miro con seriedad- si le das chocolate podrías matarlo

―¡Oh! –abrió sus ojos con sorpresa –gracias Madame –le sonrió- si me disculpa debo alimentar a sus animales

_**Hace tres horas…**_

Tiempo después, todo en el despacho del jefe de su casa. Él cual le abrió algo dudoso del porque de su vistita casi nocturna, con algo de molestia lo dejo ingresar a su oficina y lugar de reposo

―Señor Malfoy –camino hacia su escritorio- espero que no vuelva a culpar a un animal por su incompetencia –de dio una mirada fría- o yo mismo deberé darle un castigo mucho más severo que el de la profesora Mcgonagall

Le informo seriamente. Comprobó que el chico había cumplido su castigo al observar la suciedad de sus ropas y el olor nauseabundo que despedía también.

―No volverá a suceder señor

Severus Snape, alzó sus cejas con curiosidad. ¿Qué estaría planeando?

―¿Qué le trae por aquí, y a estas horas?

Draco, coloco una bolsa sobre el escritorio de su maestro, a la par que lo miraba con una seriedad inusitada.

―Quisiera pedirle un favor, señor

―¿Un favor? –pensó no creyendo haber oído bien- ¿qué clase de pedido o petición tiene?

―¿Tiene alguna poción que cambie la apariencia de un humano, en animal durante un par de horas?. Señor

Le habló tan rápidamente y con tanta franqueza que no creyó lo que acababa de escuchar. Se coloco en el respaldo de su asiento, junto sus manos y examino al muchacho. Aún andaba con esa idea por el maldito hurón. Se levanto y camino hacia la repisa, de la cual saco una pequeña botella, camino nuevamente a su silla y la coloco sobre su mesa.

―Debe agregar algunos pelos del animal en cuestión –lo miro pasivamente- moler esta sustancia y los pelos en un mortero hasta hacer un pequeño polvo blanco –suspiro- pasadas cinco horas regresará a su estado normal –le sonrió- tiene suficiente para una dosis, recuerde que debe tomarlo usted y nadie más –se levanto y camino hacia la puerta de su habitación –si cualquier cosa sale mal –susurro- me desentenderé del asunto y usted aceptar toda la responsabilidad en cuestión

―Si, señor

―Una cosa más –tomo la perilla de la puerta- ¡por Merlín, dese un baño y termine de una buena vez con todo esto!

Contemplo embelesado el polvo blanco. Su hora de la revancha había llegado, sirvió de algo el haber pasado tiempo en la biblioteca para averiguar sobre la poción, además sabía de sobra que su profesor debería de tener alguna muestra guardad. Y sonrió complacido al comprobar su teoría.

**ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ **

—_Se siente tan bien – se acurruco- tal vez debería de contarles como fue que termine en este preciso lugar y momento de mi vida. No, creo que lo mejor es quedarme así para siempre_

—¡Basta!. Quédate quieto o te vas –le dijo-

—_De acuerdo, respira hondo y tranquilízate – se mueve- nadie es capaz de vencerme, como dicen quien ríe al último ríe mejor_

—No te muevas. ¡Vamos cálmate! –sonríe- eso es esto te gusta ¿cierto?. Buen chico –risas- si, a mi también me gusta

Disfrutaría un rato más..., porque al final de cuentas él no era el hurón blanco.

* * *

**ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ**

**ΘΘΘΘ**

Al fin y luego de tanto…, tanto…, tiempo. Pero bueno, tuve un lapso sin inspiración. La verdad que estuve tentada a dejar como vencedor al buen Arnott, pero Draco me cautivo más con este final.

Nos vemos.

**ΘΘΘΘ**

**ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ**


End file.
